The project will involve the receiving of drugs from various sources, storage of the products under specified conditions, repackaging, and subsequent shipment to NCI-authorized investigators in the United States and many countries throughout the world, the use of manual and computerized data processing systems for various record keeping and reporting functions. The project currently involves the handling of over 700 individual items (by lot number) annually of 165 different dosage forms. The annual total distribution is in excess of 1.5 million units. Each unit is equivalent to a single parenteral vial or ampule, or a bottle of tablets or capsules. Currently, about fifty individual shipments are made each day. However, it is likely that future shipping requirements will expand to an estimated 65 to 75 shipments per day. The contractor should be prepared to handle such additional shipping requirements, if the program does indeed expand.